Balde de Carnada
El Chum Bucket (también llamado en Hispanoamerica Balde de Carnada y Cubo de Cebo en España) es un restaurante ficticio en el dibujo animado de Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja. Es propiedad de Plankton y Karen. Está situado al otro lado de la calle del Krusty Krab, más exito en clientes que el Chum Bucket. Esta vacío de clientela a diferencia del restanrante rival, tanto por la mala calidad de la comida servida, sino también por la crueldad de Plankton a los demás residentes de Fondo de Bikini. Plankton ha tratado de robar la receta secreta de las Cangreburger fin de duplicarlo y ganar más clientes, pero siempre ha fracasado repetidamente. Una vez, leyó una receta falsa para Cangreburger que utiliza una pizca de sal, un poco de amor y por último Planktons, luego huyó con horror. En 1979, Plankton primero trató de robar el Krabby Patty Fórmula, perteneciente al Crustáceo Crujiente. 25 años después, en 2004, fue el 25 º aniversario de Plankton cuando trató de robar la fórmula. Lo hizo, o por lo menos uno falso, en el Ejército de Plankton. Cuando Plankton no está involucrado en los episodios, Cubo del Chum no parece en escena. Características El Balde de Carnada dispone de una cafetería, donde los alimentos se ordena y se come. De una puerta en la cafetería conduce a la sala de laboratorio, en el episodio Plankton. A partir de aquí, las puertas llevan a la cocina y el laboratorio de Plankton / vivienda. El laboratorio es donde hace Plankton sus experimentos mal y construye sus invenciones. Plankton también tiene una oficina, donde duerme y escribe sus malvados planes para robar la fórmula de la Cangreburger. Menú Todos los alimentos servidos en el Balde de Carnada contiene la palabra "Charnada" (a excepción de los Frambuesa Té, Bran Muffin, ciruela pasa y danés), en referencia al nombre del restaurante. Sólo después de que el Rey Neptuno acusó y congeló a Don Cangrejo para robar su corona cuando en realidad es culpa de Plankton, lo hizo empezó a vender las Cangreburgers en el Balde de Carnada, pero solo por un tiempo. Plankton tiene absolutamente ningún talento en la cocina que sea, con todo lo que los cocineros están mal sabor y el mejor de los que vienen a la vida en el peor. Por supuesto Plankton es completamente ajeno a esta y considera lo que le hace ser bueno, como llamar a un plato que derritió la olla y el suelo "delectible". Se revela en el episodio Spongicus que es amigo Plankton está hecho de apretones medusas , grasa de ballena, el hocico caballito de mar, y una pizca de óxido de anclaje. Después de decirle al cliente que le preguntó "¿Qué había en eso?", El cliente pone el amigo y dice "percebes Oh, eso es asqueroso!" Además, en la versión grande del menú en la cafetería es una señal que dice, "ADVERTENCIA", que podría ser una advertencia de que cualquier persona que se ve perjudicada por la comida no puede demandar a Plankton. *hamburguesa Chum - la hamburguesa chum fue inventado por Plankton después de que se separaron de Don Cangrejo. Este fue el *primer tema. El primer cliente para intentar que era uno de sus compañeros de clase de Plankton, Johnny. *Chum Papas *Chum Agite *Paleta de carnada *Chumbalaya (que se muestra como NUEVO! todo el tiempo) *Chum Chile *Chum Pie *Sociable Joes *Frambuesa Iced Tea - según lo visto en Amigos del espía *Bran Muffin - como se menciona en Amigos del espía *Pode danesa - como se ve en Amigos espía *Picante Chum sorpresa - según lo visto en Komputer sobrecarga *Chum Cherry Blast - citado en Komputer sobrecarga *Cubo Borboteador - citado en Komputer sobrecarga *Chum Nuggets *Chum Suprema de cazo *Chum Yum! (Visto en el menú de Chum Cavernas ) *charco Chum (visto en el menú de Chum Cavernas ) *Pan deChum (visto en el menú de Chum Cavernas ) Historia Plankton abrió por primera vez después de el Cubo del Chum rival Cangrejo Eugenio descubrió el secreto de la receta de Krabby Patty y convirtió una residencia de ancianos enfermos en una articulación submarinos popular hamburguesa que es hoy. No se sabe por qué se abrió su restaurante después de estos eventos importantes, sin embargo, a juzgar por sus malos caminos, se presume que Plankton quería gobernar el mundo y quería hacer esto por el robo y venta de los cangreburgers, por lo tanto llevar a mucha gente en el restaurante y, en definitiva gobierna el mundo (como se muestra en Bob Esponja La Pelicula y ¿Amigo o enemigo? ). Otra teoría era que Don Cangrejo y Plankton fueron una vez sala de la universidad y que los compañeros de Cangrejo deformado Plankton constantemente, pero por accidente (de acuerdo a una página de cómic y dos titulado Plankton: los años universitarios impresa en "Nickelodeon Magazine Presents Bob Esponja La Pelicula"). Se estima que Plankton pensó que su futuro enemigo estaba tratando de matarlo, y debido a la "codicia Cangrejo y las ventajas de Plankton (especialmente cuando descubrió la Patty fórmula secreta Krabby y decidió vender), los celos Plankton del Cangrejo se ha fortalecido. Cuando el Crustáceo Crujiente surgió por primera vez, el Cubo del Chum fue construido de alguna manera y abierta por Plankton, para que pudiera comenzar a robar la fórmula secreta (que se negó a dar Cangrejo de distancia). Y pronto comenzará una duración cada vez rivalidad entre los dos restaurantes. Este puede ser el motivo por el que aborrece su archirrival tanto y por qué él constantemente le recuerda que "él fue a la universidad». No se sabe donde había vivido antes de Plankton su primer restaurante abrió. Una explicación más plausible de la apertura simultaneo de ambos el Crustáceo Crujiente y el Cubo del Chum fue revelado en el episodio: ¿Amigo o enemigo? (Estrenado originalmente el 13 de abril 2007) donde se explica que, como compañeras de escuela Cangrejo y Plankton fueron elegidos por los chicos "cool". Su único refugio es detrás de la articulación hamburguesa local popular. Ellos deben sentarse en la parte trasera para que los niños fresca todavía quiere comer allí. Después de haber sido apagado Cangrejo y Plankton comprar el espacio vacío. Entonces ambos Cangrejo y Plankton contar sus propias versiones de por qué se separaron hasta que Karen equipo cuenta la historia real. Las hamburguesas que estaban haciendo eran mal y cada uno culpaba al otro. Comienzan a pelear por la receta que tienen y que pueden mejorarlo. Las rasgaduras receta a la mitad el envío de Cangrejo volando en el estante lleno de especias, todas ellas incluidas en su mezcla de hamburguesa. tormentas Plankton Cangrejo a cabo diciendo que él le mostraría un día. Así es como la receta secreta nació y el razonamiento detrás de la dura rivalidad. Cangrejo imitador :Después de la destrucción del sistema auto se activa, Plankton gritos mientras las ruedas traseras para el Cubo del Chum, pero estalla cuando se mete dentro. Spy Amigos :Plankton invita a Bob Esponja y Patricio en el Cubo del edificio Chum, pero láser pantalones Patricio llegado a ser tan destructibles que comienza talla de agujeros por todas partes y destruye el Cubo del Chum. Más tarde, el suelo se abre y emerge con un dirigible de Plankton que la controla desde el interior. Cubo dulce Cubo :El Cubo Chum fue reemplazado únicamente al Krusty Krab, y partes de ella fueron usados como adornos para el Crustáceo Crujiente. A pesar de que no fue destruida, todavía está en la "destrucción" de categoría. Stanley S. Bob :Stanley destruye por tocar el interior. Spongicus :Plankton lo destruyeron con una bola de demolición y se reemplaza con un coliseo. Más tarde, cuando tratando de huir del león, que se ejecuta fuera, pero el león hace un agujero a través de ella y crea un agujero más grande. Morir por Pie :Puede ser uno de los edificios destruidos por la bomba. Krusty mural :Puede ser uno de los edificios destruidos por la explosión de la aspiradora overpowerd. Baldemporium En "New Leaf", cambió el Cubo del Plankton Chum de un restaurante a un puesto de souvenirs. Vendió globos de nieve (una con un muñeco de nieve, otra con una casa y el árbol del pino), juguetes de peluche (incluidos los osos pardos, osos rosados, patos, vacas, pollos, gatos, conejos, pingüinos, cerdos), lava faros (de color morado, verde , naranja y amarillo), camisetas (negro, naranja, verde, morado, azul, rojo y rosa), guitarras, máscaras, tazas, lámparas, muñecas, redes, juguetes de plástico, y muchas otras chucherías y regalos Publicidad engañosa Plankton tiene varias maneras de hacer publicidad el Cubo del Chum. Al igual que el Crustáceo Crujiente, hay muchas carteleras de publicidad el Cubo del Chum en Sand Mountain. Plankton tiene un anuncio de la guía telefónica en la parte inferior de Páginas Amarillas Bikini. Véase episodio "Enemigo In-Law" ''. El lema del restaurante es ''Eat or Die! Él pagó mucho dinero para dicho anuncio. empleados Bob Esponja - reclutados del Krustáceo Krujiente después de Don Cangrejo pierde un juego de cartas de Plankton en " Bienvenido al Cubo Chum ". Bob Esponja fue molesto y problemático y cocinar la comida loco. Él fue posteriormente vendida a su rival el restaurante junto con $ 50 después de Bob Esponja se convirtió en demasiado de una molestia para Plankton. También ayudó a decorar el Cubo del Chum en " Cubo de dulce de cazo ". Patricio Estrella - contratado por Plankton cinco minutos antes de la Juegos de Cook Fry tras una disputa con Bob Esponja. Abandonó el puesto en la final del evento después de Bob Esponja y Patrick ambos se dieron cuenta que realmente se preocupa por los demás. También fue una persona de la entrega de Bob Esponja: La Venganza de los Flying Dutchman También ayudó a decorar el Cubo de Chum "Bucket dulce Bucket". Más recientemente, en " Chum cazo Supremo ", Patrick trabajó como publicista para Plankton hasta quiting. Bob Stanley S. - Don Cangrejo lo envió a trabajar allí porque rompe todo lo que toca en " Bob Stanley S. ". Plankton, al principio, cree que es tan buena como Bob Esponja, pero él va a acabar destruyendo el Cubo del Chum. Patrick Robot - En Bob Esponja 4D, Plankton crea un Robo-Patricio que roba un pepinillo del Crustáceo Crujiente con el fin de obtener la receta. Sin embargo, el robot es desenchufado por lo real Patrick. Calamardo - trabajado para mejorar el diseño del Cubo de Chum en Cubo Cubo dulce. También trabajo en la película Bob Esponja bajo el control de la mente. El Sr. Cangrejo Robot - el robot que se parece a Don Cangrejo para ayudar a mantener el Cubo del Chum. los parientes de Plankton - Asistentes para robar el Krabby Patty fórmula. Bikini Bottomites - en la película de Bob Esponja, controlado a todo el mundo Plankton en Fondo de Bikini con cuchara a control los cascos-mal. Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe - en "Mermaid Man vs Bob Esponja", Plankton los controló con el control de la mente profesor champú con acondicionador de Plankton para destruir el negocio de la Crustáceo Crujiente, pero Fry muchacho les da de comer fibra y los cangreburgers, lo que hace Plankton solo otra vez. Clientes entrando al chum bucket]] El Cubo de Chum normalmente apenas tiene clientes debido al mal formas de Plankton y porque el Krusty Krab es mucho mejor que su restaurante en crisis, y la intoxicación alimentaria. No se sabe cómo Plankton mantiene su restaurante abierto, que es también su residencia con Karen. Tampoco hay una explicación en cuanto a la forma de Plankton puede financiar sus planes malignos, ya que el Cubo del Chum no es rentable. En el comienzo del episodio "Enemigo In-Law", una forma de Plankton robot gigante llamado Chum-Bot secuestra a ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini y los deposita en el cubo de Chum para que Plankton puede vender su comida. En el episodio New Leaf, Plankton dice que el único cliente era una rata que murió cuando se lo comió de alimentos de Plankton. Sin embargo, Bob Esponja La Pelicula fue la única vez que el Cubo del Chum fue muy popular. Una serie de incidentes causados por planeado y llevado a la Plankton cerca de ejecución de Don Cangrejo por el Rey Neptuno. Esto dejó de Plankton para robar la fórmula secreta y vender cangreburgers, por lo tanto de llenar el vacío dejado por el Krustáceo Krujiente. Plankton incluso se venden cascos cubo, sólo a su vez los portadores en sus esclavos tan pronto como Sheldon J. Plankton expuestos sus malvados planes. No se sabe qué pasó con su restaurante después de ser arrestado. Plankton también atrajo a los clientes en hipnotizando a Mermaid Man y Chico Percebe y hacerlas dicen que prefieren el Cubo del Chum frente a la clientela Crustáceo Cascarudo en "Mermaid Man vs Bob Esponja". En este episodio, Plankton afirma que esta es la primera vez que ha tenido que servir los alimentos en el Cubo del Chum a los clientes. En el episodio, El Cliente de Plankton, parecía como si Plankton había un" regular "con los clientes (Nat) que realmente le gustaba su Chum en un palo. Sin embargo, luego se supo que Karen le pagó a comer el amigo, y se detiene al dar la espalda el dinero y se llevan a cabo de la cuchara Chum para conseguir su lavado de estómago. En el episodio, " Chum Cavernas ", abrió un restaurante subterráneo Plankton que también era muy popular. El plan puesto en práctica en el hecho de que los clientes fueron adoptadas hasta por el paisaje que ellos no hicieron la mente a los alimentos Alimentos .]] En ¿Amigo o enemigo? por una pelea con Don Cangrejo, Plankton se queda con solo una Parte de la Reseta ""un pedaso de Carnada"" por lo que todos sus Alimentos estan a Base de Carnada o incluso son a base de los del Krusty Krab tales como Carnadaburger y Cangreburger.El primer cliente de Plankton fue una rata, en New Leaf se puede ver que solo comio la mitad esto puede ser por que la Carnadaburger lo mato,otros como Sadie Rechid vomita al probar la Paleta de Carnada,Nat tuvo que ir al Hospital al comer Carnada. La mayoria incluye nombres de Carnada como: Chum en un Palo (mejor conocido como Chumsticks) aparece en los tres episodios Spongicus, Plankton's regular, y el Kronicle Krabby. en Spongicus, se llama Chum en un palo y se sirve a Sadie Rechid. En los periódicos de Plankton, Nat. Peterson comienza a comer Chumsticks todos los días, pero siempre tiene que ir al Hospital de fondo Bikini. En El Kronicle Krabby, hace un pequeño cameo como Plankton dice Karen que tiene una nueva receta Chumstick, pero más tarde, el Cubo de Chum se cierra por el Inspector de Salud Amarilla. La Malteada de Carnada es una Bebida de Balde de Carnada fue mencionada en Sobrecarga de computadora cuando Billy queria comprar una Cangreburger pero hay no vendían así que se fue.Una Malteada de de Carnada puede ser Carnada licuada.por lo que tiene mal sabor. *Billy fue ofrecido a una malteada de Carnada *Patricio también se le fue ofrecido. *La malteada de crustáceo es la del Krusty Krab La Carnada La carnada es la Pútrida comida que venden en el Balde de Carnada(nombre desde la 6 temporada) o Balde de Bocados(Anteriormente) es siempre vista de color marrón,todos tienen la cualidad de ser echos de Peces y criaturas del Fondo de Bikini(parodia a la Película el barbero loco de la avenida) llamado carnada como lo llaman Los Pescadores en la vida real.La primera fue llamada ""Carnadaburger"" fue probada por el Gran Johnny (apodaban así a Tom de niño)la Carnadaburger fue vista de nuevo en ""Marmaid Man Vs.SpongeBob"" donde Plankton ofrecía Sandwich's de Carne.la primera vez que se escucho el nombre de ""Carnada"" se escucho en el episodio Plankton's Regular donde se vio el Palo de Carnada esto también se vio en Spongicus Sadie Rechid es obligada a Comprar la Carnada de Plankton.en Chum Caverns se vieron las Bolas de Carnada y los Trocitos de Carnada.El Chum Bucket vende Alimentos en competición al Krusty Krab ambos Restaurantes.En ¿Amigo o enemigo? por una pelea con Don Cangrejo, Plankton se queda con solo una Parte de la Reseta ""un pedaso de Carnada"" por lo que todos sus Alimentos estan a Base de Carnada o incluso son a base de los del Krusty Krab tales como Carnadaburger y Cangreburger.El primer cliente de Plankton fue una rata, en New Leaf se puede ver que solo comio la mitad esto puede ser por que la Carnadaburger lo mato,otros como Sadie Rechid vomita al probar la Paleta de Carnada,Nat Peterson tuvo que ir al Hospital al comer Carnada. *Plankton copia recetas del Krusty Krab como la Cangreburger con la Carnadaburger o los Trocitos de Coral con los Trocitos de Carnada. *Todo tiene nombre de carnada por lo que están echos con Peces visto también en Krabby Kronicle. *Lo anterior es una parodia a el barbero loco de la avenida. Invanciones *'El analizador:' El reloj de arena-como zapping máquina que discutirá el 2 recetas de una empanada de Krabby. El objeto escaneado y analizados por esta invención se la enviaremos a Karen. (Mar 50%, 50% de malezas) *'Robo-Plankton:' Un robot gigante utilizada para robar Mamá Cangrejo y arrebatarle la gente y ponerlos en el Cubo del Chum, para convencerlos de comprar algo de comida. Los planes no salieron como se esperaba por Plankton. *'Don Cangrejo Robot': Un robot con forma de Cangrejo Sr. construido por Plankton para recibir el Krabby Patty fórmula. Cambiar Vidas Sólo Para Saber Lo Que Es Igual-O-Mogrifier: Un invento que le permitirá cambiar de Plankton con un delfín, sirena, medusas o un cangrejo como se ve en el episodio: Las algas es siempre el más verde. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Plankton! *F.U.N. *Sleepy Time *Walking Small (Logo sólamente) Segunda Temporada *Imitation Krabs *Welcome to the Chum Bucket Tercera Temporada *The Algaes Always Greener *Snowball Effect *Plankton's Army Cuarta Temporada *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Krabs vs. Plankton *Enemy In-Law *New Leaf (Antes y después de ser llamado el Ceborium) *Best Frenemies Quinta Temporada *Spy Buddies *Krabs à la Mode *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Goo Goo Gas *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *Krabby Road *Spongicus *Slide Whistle Stooges *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *Komputer Overload *No Hat for Pat *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Chum Caverns Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *Someones in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons *SpongeBob's Last Stand *One Coarse Meal *Rodeo Daze *The Great Patty Caper *That Sinking Feeling *Buried in Time *Shellback Shenanigans *Perfect Chemistry Octava Temporada *Frozen Face-Off *Sweet and Sour Squid *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Walking the Plankton *Plankton's Good Eye *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Fiasco! *Free Samples *Karen 2.0 *For Here or to Go *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Chum Fricassee *The Good Krabby Name *Move It or Lose It Novena Temporada *Squirrel Record *Evil Spatula *It Came from Goo Lagoon *Plankton's Pet *Company Picnic *Married to Money *CopyBob DittoPants *Lame and Fortune *Pineapple Invasion *Salsa Imbecilicus Décima Temporada *Mimic Madness *Plankton Gets the Boot *Plankton Retires *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge *Don't Wake Patrick Undécima Temporada *Spot Returns *Spin the Bottle *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Grandmum's the Word *Bottle Burglars *Shopping List *Patnocchio *Plankton Paranoia *Appointment TV *Karen's Virus *Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot *The Ballad of Filthy Muck (En un periódico) *The Krusty Slammer *King Plankton *Plankton's Old Chum *The Krusty Bucket *Karen's Baby *Senior Discount *Handemonium *The Ghost of Plankton *My Two Krabses *The Hankering Ventas ar:مطعم الوجب سعيدة de:Abfalleimer en:Chum Bucket fr:Grottes de Chum it:Chum Bucket nl:De Maatemmer pl:Kubeł Pomyj pt-br:Balde de Lixo ru:Чам Баккет uk:Помийне Відро zh-tw:海之霸 Category:Restaurantes Category:Lugares Category:Fondo de Bikini Category:Recidencias Category:Bob Esponja wiki:Articulos largos